


Always Abandoned

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon scowled in darkness.





	Always Abandoned

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon scowled in darkness. A memory began to haunt him. He almost wished a spirit haunted him. A certain spirit. Sarah Croydon's spirit. A memory of his shoulders slumping as superstitious Salem townspeople killed his vampire bride. 

Sarah's spirit faded into view and embraced Charles. Never abandoning him again.

 

THE END


End file.
